In the End
by Linkie
Summary: 2 years after graduation, Brucas run into each other in Chicago... BL Oneshot


_A/N_: 2nd one-shot… It's Brucas one again, and everything that happened in the show did happen in the story… Oh, and it's happening two years after season 4 finale…

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything from the TV show _One Tree Hill_…but if I did, it would probably have lots of steamy Brucas scenes. Just kidding…let's keep it T rated, uh…

_Characters_: Brooke/Lucas, mentions of Peyton and Chase…

_Rating_: **T**

Words: 2815

* * *

**In The End  
**

Lucas Scott walked aimlessly in the streets of Chicago, Illinois, newspaper between hands. He was actually reading that story about a boss who was spying on his employees to know about their personal lives. It was kinda freaky how far people could go just to find some entertainment in their miserable lives. The young man let out a laugh and lifted his eyes to the sky as it began to rain once again. He placed one of his hands in front of his nostrils when he realized he was about to sneeze. It was like…unavoidable. One…two…Sneeze! He let out a frustrated groan and sighed. He had gone to the doctor twice since the beginning of the year and yet his cold was still present, and even stronger than ever. He continued walking until he spotted a restaurant he knew very well. Glancing at the new perfume poster that had taken place on the right side of the bus shelter, he didn't realize someone was walking in the exact opposite direction and bumped into…

"Brooke?"

The young dark-haired woman stopped breathing for a moment. She felt like the world had stopped spinning around. In front of her stood Lucas Scott, her brooding high school boyfriend. Her eyes unconsciously studied him from head to foot. He looked even more handsome than before. He had gained a few muscles, she could tell through his grey thick pullover, and his hair was shorter and definitively darker than the last time she had seen him. He also looked older, not in the sense older like old with wrinkles… but more mature, adult.

"Lucas?" She whispered in sort of awe, not believing her eyes. Her heart took several jumps as he looked into her eyes, smiling warmly. He seemed just as confused and stunned to see her here after two years of complete silence.

"Talk about surprise… The world is small." He let out an awkward laugh and she ran a hand through her hair, slightly embarrassed by his presence. She immediately covered her uneasiness by doing some talk.

"What are you doing here in Chicago?" She gently took his elbow and brought him to the side when she realized they were bothering people where they stood in the middle of the sidewalks. He smiled softly, appreciating her hands on his arm. She pulled away, embarrassed and continued to chat. "I mean, weren't you supposed to go to UNC or something?"

"Change of plans… I got some scholarship to transfer to Columbia for the next two years and I just couldn't refuse the proposition… What about you? I thought you were doing that internship in Paris or something?"

"Well, I did that last year and they offered me a place in the fashion designs program of the Institute of Art. They're apparently good here. I haven't started yet; I'm only here to see that apartment my father found me." She said proudly and Lucas let out a small shy laugh.

"That's fantastic. I'm glad it worked out well for you, I knew it would."

"Yeah, I know you did, you told me the night before Peyton and I left for California, I remember." She said and both fell in a deep silence, replaying their last moment together. Lucas smiled remembering their conversation perfectly.

"Do you have enough time for a coffee or something? I'd like it if we had some more time to catch up." He suggested and she nodded immediately…and rather eagerly. It would be nice to have a longer chat with him.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically and followed him as he motioned a small coffee shop on the other side of the street.

"I used to work there during the summer last year." He told her as they crossed the desert streets, walking side by side, their shoulders brushing once in awhile. "It does look a lot like my mom's café except it's also doing cybercafé." He added with a smile, opening the door for her. He held it, letting her inside first. He placed a hand on her back, leading her to a secluded table. Brooke shivered at the sudden contact of their bodies. Even after two long years away from him, his touch still affected her…and she yearned for it.

They sat at a booth in a corner of the Café and Brooke pulled off her winter coat, feeling the warmth of the room invading her veins. Maybe the fact Lucas was just beside her was also the reason why she felt her cheeks were hot. She uncoiled her scarf from round her neck and put it on the side, next to her right thigh. She placed a hand on the table and noticed Lucas' eyes were still settled on her and followed her every movement. She felt awkward and grinned nervously at him.

"So…how are you?"

"I'm…okay actually, lonely sometimes but fine most of the time. It's just hard, you know. Not knowing anybody in a city… I don't really have friends except my last roommate and some pals from college… and I've been here for like…9 months though."

"You…uh…" She started uncomfortably not knowing how to ask what she was about to ask. Just as she caught Lucas' attention, a voice interrupted her.

"Would you like to order right now, Lucas? Or should I wait until you're done flirting?" A young, very pretty waitress asked the two, cutting Brooke off on purpose. Brooke didn't know her, and certainly didn't want to. The brunette glared at the blonde who replied with a roll of eyes. Lucas smiled up warmly at the waitress, unaware of the tension between the two women.

"Hey Lydia…Long time not see." He got up, and to Brooke's surprise, he hugged the woman. Brooke fumed inside. Not only the sight of him embracing her was pissing her off, but also she hadn't even had the privilege to share a hug with him! Lucas released his grip on the woman and sat back, smiling from ear to ear. He turned to Brooke and noticed some…confusion maybe, in her hazel eyes. "Brooke, this is Lydia, my ex roommate. Lydia, Brooke was a friend of mine during high school." Lucas announced, and once again, Brooke could feel herself exploding inside. _A friend?_

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lydia extended her hand and felt chills down her spine when Brooke shook it half-heartedly. The brunette already hated the woman who seemed so close to her ex boyfriend.

"You too… Can we order now, I'm kinda in a hurry." Brooke lied through her teeth. Lydia nodded scowling a bit at the couple. She didn't understand Brooke's rudeness. The brunette was definitively too bitchy for her taste. "Well, I'll take a hot chocolate…"

"And I'd like a cup of green tea please." Lucas finished with a smile. Lydia scribed their orders down and left without another word. Brooke's presence made her nervous and she knew she was being clumsy around her too. "So…" Lucas said grinning at the gorgeous woman sitting close to him.

"So…" Brooke's face broke into a smile and she unconsciously bit her bottom lip. Lucas found the action extremely sexy and tried to focus on everything but her mouth.

"There's that thing I'm dying to ask…" He knew he was risking a lot, but after observing her hand, he knew she wasn't either engaged or married…

"Do it." She said with a shrug, feeling it wasn't a big deal to ask personal things since they had been close in the past.

"Are you single?" Brooke felt her cheeks becoming hot again and looked down at her hands. Lucas noticed her discomfort and scolded himself. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to be blunt or something… I just…"

"It's okay… and the answer is no, I don't have a boyfriend or someone in my life. Actually, it's been a while since I've had someone… since Chase." Chase and she had broken things up just before college, realizing they weren't going to work since the major part of Brooke's heart was still owned by Lucas Scott.

"Oh…"

"And what about you? How are things with Peyton? Last time I heard from her, she was still in Savannah studying but she never told me a thing about you two?"

"Well, we're broken up since Christmas holiday. The long distance thing wasn't working anymore." Lucas half lied. The distance was only part of the reason why they hadn't work. But the big motive of their breakup was the fact Peyton had Jake and Lucas…well, Lucas still had feelings for Brooke. Brooke eyed his face expressions and realized he didn't actually look sad or bitter, he seemed rather okay with it…and that was a good sight for her.

"I'm sorry for you two." _Sorry my ass!_

"No, it's fine. It was a mutual decision… there were too many things that weren't working in addition to that. Our relationship was only based on some high school crush that ended a long time ago… and I have to admit I would have never gone out with her if it wasn't after a certain person's request…" He trailed off, hoping she would catch what he was hinting. "You see, there wasn't a second I didn't regret about my decision of giving up on you… about what would have happened if I had fought harder…"

"Lucas…" The young writer took hold of Brooke's left hand and smiled at her.

"I never stopped thinking of you, dreaming of you, wanting you…" He continued, his hoarse voice breaking down due to the emotion.

"I…I don't know what to say Luke…" Brooke stuttered overwhelmed by the different feelings she had at the moment.

"Don't say anything, just feel…" He paused, a small smile playing on his lips. "The moment I saw you on the sidewalk, I knew it was meant to be Brooke… I love you… I know it sounds corny and out of everything but…" Brooke cut him off by attacking his crackled lips, damaged by the freezing weather of Chicago. She just couldn't help herself…she had waited so long to do that… She ran her hands through his hair, while devouring his lips, and jaw line. She couldn't get enough of him.

Someone cleared its throat. It was Lydia who was coming back with their orders. The two pulled away from the other, smiles on their flustered faces. Both remained silent while Lydia took her time to place their cups in front of them, humming some love song. She gave Lucas a knowing smile and he discreetly winked at her in reply. Once she was out of sight, Brooke took a sip at her steamy chocolate and licked her lips. "Not as good as your mom's." She commented, and Lucas nodded, already knowing it. It was the first thing he had ordered here. His mother had always said the best way to judge a Café was to taste their hot chocolate.

"I know." He said in a grin, taking her left hand again. He rubbed it with his thumb and let out a laugh at the thought that had just crossed his mind.

"What is it? What are you laughing about?" She asked a bit surprised by his state.

"What do you say about skipping the drinking part and running off to my apartment? I don't want to sound presumptuous or something…" He trailed off and she cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "I…I missed it. I missed you, you know?" He said with pleading eyes and she let out a raspy laugh.

"I like the idea…and besides, all I want right now is to get closer without being interrupted."

"Let's go then…"

"I can't wait." She announced excitedly, pulling on her coat in record time.

"I can't either." He said looking at her smiling inside. She was too cute for words.

"Oh Lucas, I forgot to tell you… I still love you too." She kissed him again and watched as he put some bucks on the table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and both walked outside, under the knowing look of Lydia who knew she didn't stand a chance against the love they shared. If it was still so strong after two years of being apart, it was meant to be.

* * *

Brooke was lying on her back, with her lover's hand positioned on her right bare breast. She was facing the ceiling, deep in thought. Lucas was taking slow inspirations, trying to regain some breathing. She placed her head on Lucas' chest and listened to his quick heartbeats. "That was amazing…"

"That it was…" Lucas agreed, kissing the top of her head. Brooke couldn't help wondering where all of this was going to lead them. They loved each other, but would it be enough this time? They were more mature now, but who knew what the future reserved?

"So… I was wondering… why did you never call me after high school?" She asked, closing her eyes for a second, remembering her lonely nights…waiting for a call which never came.

"I don't know… I was afraid of yours and Peyton's reactions I suppose. I was still dating her so… well… I didn't want to spoil your relationship once again, you know? Plus, I was very busy and I knew you were too… But that doesn't mean I didn't think of you constantly…" He trailed off, making gentle circles on her breasts.

"Yeah…I understand. I just… I missed you…" She said and felt him sniffling against her neck. She pulled away a little to look at him in the eye. "If you could just take a tissue instead of blowing your nose into my skin that would be really nice… I don't feel like catching your cold…" She scolded at him and he chuckled at her seriousness. He lifted his head in order to give her a soft peck and smiled at her beautiful face.

"I did miss you too, if you knew how much…" He said still chuckling at her words. He grabbed a tissue and did as he was told. His nose stitched a bit but except from that he had never felt better.

"What is going to happen to us now?" Brooke broke off the silent of the night. She looked around his bedroom, eyeing every little object and piece of furniture that were illuminated by the streets lights. They hadn't even bothered closing the curtains. She already loved his apartment. It was mannish and missed of colors and life, but there was nothing she couldn't arrange. The emplacement was nice, it was in a quiet street and the sun exposition was good apparently… And his bookshelf was so huge she knew she would never get bored… Before meeting Lucas, she had never been such a big reader, but now she understood the fascination he found in them. She could totally picture herself living here with him in a close future. She did not want to lose any more time but was afraid she was moving too fast.

"We're gonna be happy, finally." His voice broke into the silence and she smiled softly at her words. So they apparently were on the same page…

"How do you know for sure?"

"We are together this time Brooke…and there will be no one between us this time, I promise. No more drama, cheating, Peyton… just you and me." He rubbed her cold and moist arms from the shoulders to the wrists, providing some humid warmth.

"Not even Lydia?" She said a bit suspicious of the woman's feelings towards Lucas. She had been meaning to ask ever since the moment she had met her but hadn't found the right moment.

Lucas let out a laugh. If she knew who Lydia was, she wouldn't feel jealousy at the moment. "She's definitively not my type…and I know I'm not hers either. But there's something I know though: you are totally hers. I spotted her checking you out several times at the Café. She has the hots for you baby."

"What?" Brooke was confused. And here she had been sure all the sights indicated the woman had a crush on her boyfriend, not on her! "That's ridiculous Lucas!"

"She is gay _Pretty Girl_. So you don't have to feel jealous of my friendship with her… On the other side, I better be careful not to let you out of my sight when she's around…" Both let out a laugh and Brooke turned around in his arms, so she could kiss him again. She moaned against his mouth, begging for entrance and when he opened his lips, she suddenly felt it was like he had opened his heart to let her in, _forever_… It was true…

People who are meant to be always find their way **In The End**. You just have to wait for that moment to come. And when it eventually does, you know it deep inside your heart.

* * *

Please review so I know what you thought of this one-shot… I know it's not really original but well… I thought it didn't totally suck…

Love, Linkie.


End file.
